Commissioning devices of the above-described type are known, e.g., from AT 403 507 or AT 403 031. The tiltable containers are open at the top and are designed as trays. The trays have a horizontal pivot axis and can be pivoted by 180°. The filling opening of the trays points upward during the filling of the trays with selected products. To empty the trays, the trays are tilted by 180° such that the filling opening points downward and the products present in the tray fall onto a conveyor belt located under it by gravity and are then conveyed to a collection point and are fed into a collecting container, in which all products of one commissioning order will then be located. All trays are connected to a common tilting drive with a circulating chain or a circulating toothed belt and are normally separated by means of a coupling. If selected trays or containers are to be tilted by 180°, the couplings of these trays or containers are closed with the common tilting drive via a central control unit of the commissioning device for the tilting movement and pivoted into the filled position as a result. After emptying the products, the trays or containers return into their starting position, namely, the filling position.
The drawback is the great range of pivoting of 180°. The tiltable containers require much space for pivoting within the overall arrangement of the commissioning device. The tilting operation takes a relatively long time. The pivoted masses are comparatively heavy. The products present in the container are “thrown around” during the 180° pivoting and are subject to increased wear. The central tilting drive operates comparatively sluggishly. Moreover, the tilting drive is subject to wear and malfunction. An interruption in operation in the case of a disturbance also means the failure of the entire commissioning device. Furthermore, a special drawback is that an existing commissioning device can be converted with great effort only, and, in particular, its capacity can be increased with a great effort only. The conversion is very expensive and can be performed by skilled personnel only.